


The Black Dragon

by Baelon_Blackfyre_The_First



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, God Intervention, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Equals J, Valyrian Steel Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelon_Blackfyre_The_First/pseuds/Baelon_Blackfyre_The_First
Summary: Self insert story. You wake up in the ruins of Valyria believing yourself to be the last scion of House Blackfyre. The God Arrax grants you several boons in order to restore the greatness of Valyria, however the choices you make will determine your success or failure. Will fire reign or will the empire of ash remain ash.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Original House Blackfyre Character/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 6





	1. The Phoenix Heir

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I always get ideas for fics and never put them down on paper, this time I decided to write it. I've always loved writing but I don't think of myself as a good or great writer, hopefully this story will be worthwhile. There is no outline for this story, just a random idea that led to a full chapter. I would appreciate any help in whatever form from those more experienced in writing so that my writing might improve. Hope you enjoy.

A sharp pain causes his eyes to spring wide open to a blinding light. His head throbbing and most of his body in searing pain. Where am I? He mutters trying to adjust his eyesight.  
“YOU HAVE AWOKEN, GOOD.” A resounding voice penetrated his ears. He looked around still not having a clear visual of his surroundings. “Who are you?!” he asks frantically.

“WHO I AM IS OF NO CONSEQUENCE TO YOU, THE REAL QUESTION YOU SHOULD BE ASKING IS WHO ARE YOU?” was the response. 

Who am I? He thinks to himself. What sort of game is this? Who was he? Where was he? Why was he in so much pain? And why couldn’t he see a thing?

“What do you mean who am I” He snapped. The voice chuckled, “YOU TRULY ARE THE BLOOD OF THE DRAGON”. Blood of the dragon? What does he mean? Losing what little patience he had he yelled out, “Who the hell are you and what is going on?”

“AS I SAID BEFORE, WHO I AM IS OF NO CONSEQUENCE TO YOU” the calmness of the voice irked him and before he could lash out again the voice continued, “AS FOR WHAT IS GOING ON WELL YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED WHAT IS CALLED THE AWAKENING, YOU WERE DEAD AND NOW HAVE AWOKEN”

Dead? Awakening? What does all of this mean? I was dead? How did I die? Who am I?

“YOU ARE ASKING THE RIGHT QUESTIONS BUT I AM CERTAIN IN YOUR CURRENT STATE YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO ANSWER THEM”

He can hear my thoughts?

“YES I CAN” the voice chuckled, “AN ABILITY THAT IS BOTH AMUSING AND FRUSTRATING”.

“What do you want from me” a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

“A FAIR EXCHANGE” the voice replied, “AS I PREVIOUSLY STATED, YOU WERE DEAD AND NOW YOU LIVE, YOU OWE THAT TO ME. I WILL GRANT YOU THREE BOONS, UNLIKE THE LIFE I HAVE GIVEN BACK TO YOU THEY WILL PURELY BE GIFTS”.

He heard a deafening roar and felt the ground beneath him shaking. “What…what was that?” he uttered confused.

“SOMETHING THE WORLD HAS LONG THOUGHT EXTINCT. IT REPRESENTED THE HEIGHT OF YOU ANCESTORS’ POWER. THIS GIFT IS FROM MY BROTHER TO YOU. THE SECOND GIFT YOU WILL FIND LAID IN FRONT OF YOU AFTER YOU REGAIN YOUR SENSES. LAST BUT NOT LEAST, MY FINAL BOON TO YOU IN THE COMPANIONS YOU WILL COME ACROSS AS YOUR JOURNEY PROGRESSES” the voice stated.

“Why are you helping me?”

“AS I SAID, THERE IS SOMETHING I WILL REQUIRE FROM YOU IN FUTURE, YOU ARE IN POSITION TO GIVE IT TO ME AS OF NOW”

“Who am I?”

“THAT IS A QUESTION YOU HAVE TO ANSWER YOURSELF. I WILL HOWEVER REVEAL YOUR NAME TO YOU, AS YOU ENCOUNTER THOSE I HAVE SET IN YOUR PATH YOUR MEMORIES WILL RETURN. FAREWELL DAEMON BLACKFYRE. YOU ARE THE BLACK DRAGON” the voice faded.

The black dragon? I wonder what that means.

The pain in his body subsided and his vision cleared as he saw smoke and ruins as far as the eye can see. In front of him was a sword as black as night and smoke with beautiful ripples, but it was the hilt that caught his attention, a bright red ruby stared back at him with three black dragon heads forming the handle. He heard the roar he had heard earlier and looked up to see a sizeable beast black in colour with red scales and golden eyes staring at him intently. A red comet could be seen in the sky.

“The black dragon” Daemon muttered.

Picture of Blackfyre below by https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F634937247447911512%2F&psig=AOvVaw2PcNqkMDDJV5C0LxBaKx-Z&ust=1590872888432000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CA0QjhxqFwoTCNCH6Mf92ekCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAS


	2. Naerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again. Hope you guys enjoy.

_Cold. Cold was all she felt. She could feel it seep through her furs. The sun was nowhere to be seen. She looked around and saw a wolf cornered by lions, it was snapping defiantly but was hopelessly outnumbered. One of the lions pounced and landed a blow on the wolf with its front paw. The wolf howled and tried to scratch at the lion in retaliation. The lion roared and wrapped its jaw around the wolf's neck. The wolf let out a pained moan while desperately trying to shake itself out of the lion's grip. The lion sank its teeth into the wolf going in for the kill when a loud screech-like roar could be heard. She looked up and saw a red dragon with grey scales. The dragon landed behind the wolf and roared fiercely letting out bundles of flame into the air. The red beast then turned and gave the lions a menacing glare. The lion released the wounded wolf and roared at the dragon in defiance. The red dragon raised its wings and lowered its head letting loose flames at the lion. She watched the lion getting engulfed by the flames and dragon moving forward to devour the beast. She saw the other lions flee, and when she turned back to look at the dragon she saw it sheltering the wounded wolf under its wings protectively. Then suddenly darkness engulfed them and she couldn't breathe. "Naerys" she heard a voice echo. "WAKE UP!"_

She shot up to find a familiar pair of violet eyes so much like her own. "Are you alright?" the concerned laced voiced of her sister rang in her ears yet still seemed so distant, "Naerys!"

"I am fine Daena" she offered, "It was just a night terror". "Are you sure?" Daena retorted unconvinced "you are burning up little sister, you are worrying me". Immediately Naerys knew why. Their brother Daemon was riddled with dreams as well, dreams that he would claim were true. Thinking about Daemon she felt a pang of pain in her heart and felt her eyes welling up with tears before she could steel herself. She missed her big brother terribly, he was her knight, her protector, someone who would make her smile and laugh even when she didn't want to. Naerys suddenly felt arms enroach her in a tight hug, Daena must have noticed her watery eyes.

"I am fine big sister I swear it" she said patting her sister on the back reassuringly. "I just had a terrible dream, I'll be fine". They pulled away from each other and she wiped her eyes, "I just need some lemon cakes and I'll be good to go" she tried letting out the biggest smile she could muster.

"Nice try little sister" Daena snorted, "now let us clean ourselves up and get ready before Edna drags us out to the kitchens calling us lazy sods" a striking smirk shone on her sister's face. Her sister was the most beautiful woman Naerys had ever seen. Daena's silver-gold hair was cut short and sometimes it reminded her of Daemon, she shook her head pushing away any thoughts of her brother.

The door swung open and her breath hitched. Her sister may have been jesting about Edna coming to drag them out of bed but for a moment she feared it might be true. That was until she saw a scruffy little brown haired boy with a look of wonder on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to knock before you come in Cal?" chastised Daena. The boy had the decency to look slightly abashed but it didn't last long as he ran towards the window beckoning them to follow. "Come and see Nae" his voice pleading, "it's so pretty come and look". She shared a look with Daena, her sister no doubt wondering what the fuss was about. Daena shrugged and made her way to the window. Naerys hated being left out of things and promptly followed.

The sun had yet to rise but the rustling in the street could already be heard. "Well what is it should we be looking at Cal?" asked Daena. "There" the boy pointed. Her eyes shifted toward the direction the boy pointed and she couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. "What do you think it is?" the boy's enthusiasm clearly peaked.

"A bleeding star" Daena muttered. At that moment knew what it meant: _Daemon's dreams were true..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so according to the timeline, this is around the same time Dany hatched her dragons. Most of what happened in canon will happen until the divergence kicks in. The story is gonna be centric around the Blackfyres although there will be POVs by other major characters SO jONSA fans be patient :)


End file.
